Camp Konaha
by YaoiLurver4Ever
Summary: Instead of going to School they went to camp for a change... What will happen at this so called camp will love bloom or will hearts be crushed? SasukexSakura TentenxNeji NarutoxHinata InoxShikamaru Rated T For lanague!


**x-xChronax-x: Ok here's my first chappie of Camp Konaha I got this idea from my best friend SAMMY! (Samantha) so u can tell ppl Wat's it about Sammy!**

**Sammy: Okkk well it's kinda like high school accept its this place called camp Konaha accept there like in cabins ITS LIKE ANY OTHER CAMP geez...**

**x-xChronax-x: anywaysssssssssssssssssssss lets begin! first I gotta tell u about the characters!**

**Well every ones 16 again lol accept for Gai's team!**

"SAKURA WAKE UP!"

"Five more minuets mom..."

"I am not your mother! now wake up!" Hands started shaking her furisly by the shoulders.

"Fine...fine... this is so troublesome."

_Hi~ My Names Haruno Sakura! I'm just your average 16 year old girl..._

A gril with flowing blonde hair ran back into the room

_And that over there is my friend Ino_

_She is one of the most popular and prettiest girls at our school, shes admired by everyone...._

_I'm just a book worm that gets bullied by my hair colour...which by the way is naturally pink._

_Most people even took a liking to calling me build-board brow, but I've gotten used to it so it doesn't affect me much anymore...._

"Sakura, Can I have your opion?" Suddenly two Outfits were suddenly shoved in my face making me almost promtly loosing my balance...I gave a glance at them taking the two outfits in, they were pretty indeed but I wouldn't catch myself wearing them.

They were almost the same but they shared different colours.

For they were halter tops in length that became about a centimeter above your belly button, as Ino always said your belly needs to breath sometimes.

Also, it was completed with a pair of bootie shorts (those were Ino's lucky shorts) The difference in color was that one was blue and one was orange.

"I'd go with the blue one, it brings out your eyes nicely." I smiled warmly.

_It truly did bring out her eyes... Blue always seemed to bring our sparkles in her eyes...._

"Arigato!" Ino thanked quickly retreating to the bathroom. While I decided to finally get out of my deep slumber....I choose the first thing on my laundry pile. It wasn't much considering im pretty plain when it comes to fashion. I slipped a green skinny strap shirt over my head, and threw on some jeans. Not to loose and not to tight, perfect for me, and to complete the look I put on a soft white sweater.

That was when the phone rang, and Ino came bursting through the door causing to yelp like some helpless dog. I blinked several times before deciding to go clean up in the shower before leaving.

"Hey Hinata, how are you going to get to camp?" Ino said quickly through the phone.

_"M-my dads going t-to ta-take me there." _

_"S_till stuttering as usual I see" There was an explosion of giggles erupting from Ino's soft pink lips. And had a blushing Hinata on the other line.

Ino said a cheeiry goodbye to Hinata before hanging up, assuming Sakura was done her shower because the sound of flowing water stopped.

"Ohayou, Sakura you ready to go?"

I blinked

_Why is she so happy? It's school! She's not a big fan of school, she said once that she rather be bitch slapped by a dragon on a crazed sugar rush._

Ino seeing the question forming on my face answered.

"Sakura your probably thinking 'Why would Ino wan't to go to school she hates it'"

_O_o How dose she do that?! _I thought silently

"Now your thinking how dose such a pretty girl like me read your mind"

_Right...._

Ino cleared her throut. "As I was saying I want to go to school because.. Think about all the boys!!!! All the free time! Were going to a camp for Kami-Sama's

Sake Sakura!"

_Oh yeah I forgot to mention instead of doing regular school this year we applied to a camp. A educational camp that is So you still basically have to learn something but im fine with that. Ino... I'm not so sure about she just want's to go to the camp to meet some hot guy, Or to slack off as usual..._

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a loud beeping erupting...

"Sakura!!! Are you coming or what!?"

_AH! that must be the buss!_

"Hai!!!" I yelled quickly while grabbing my stuff and heading out the door.

**On the bus!**

T^T Ino ditched meeeeeeeee.... She went to sit with TenTen!

I sniffled And snapped back to reality...

_There's no more seats left...._

I scanned the bus slowly and my eyes darted to an empty seat.

_Oh! I found one! But it's next to a guy with hair shaped as...What was that? A chicken butt?_

Next thing I knew I scurried over to him...

"Mind if I sit here?"

The Onyx eyes looked up and me for a half a second then going back to what he was doing....

"Hn." Was his reply.

'_Hn!? what the heck dose that even mean!?' Calm down Sakura calm down.._

_I forgot to mention again.. That I loose my cool easily truth is I can be a total tom boy._

"I guess I'll take that as a yes." I Sat down slowly and took out my ipod and taped my foot along with the music, Un noticed by me but they guy net to me took a glance from his corner of his eye to me....

**TO CAMP KONAHA!**

_Finally! _I thought That was one hell of a long ride!

I stretched my limbs and hopped off the buss egerly.

"Hey Tennie Hina and Ino-pig!" I greeted as I spotted them.

"HEY SAKU-CHAN!" .

"Looks like some newbies have arrived..." A guy with long brown hair and eyes as white as snow stated..

"LETS GO SAY HI!" An Enthusiastic Blondie shouted.

"Hn." Was a reply we all know.

"This is becoming tiresome already.." A guy said with a lazy yawn.

**TO the girls!**

"No way really!".

"Yes really!"

"Someones coming..." Alarmed they all turned around to face the 4 boys.

My eyes widened as wide as dinner plates.

_Is that is that Shikamaru!????_

A lazy smiled adorded a acorss his face.

"Is that you Sakura?"

I admittedly took that as an opening for a glomp.

I quickly got off of him tho notcing he was lacking oxygen.

So I simply hugged him.

"Oh Shikamru! I missed you so much!"

I intruded him to the girls happily.

"Hey" was his reply

"I've been Shikamaru's best friend before I've ment you Ino! In grade 2 to be precisly~" I dramatically pointed to the girl with long purplish hair and eyes that resembled them of the boy standing next to Shikamaru.

This of corse made her jump.

"U-um" She squeaked out fidgeting

"That's Hinata"

"And this is Tenten" I gestured to a girl with brown eyes and twin buns hanging loosely upon her head.

I looked over at Ino and smirked...

"I don't know her...."

If looks could kill I'd be screaming out in agonizing pain right about.....now!

"I mean Ino Yamanaka"

"Hi!" Ino said brightening.

I pointed to myself and grinned.

"And im Haruno Sakura!"

"Nice to meetcha" Most of the said in unison unless Hn is a greeting -.-'

"Hi nice to meetcha all~" Tenten bowed politely.

"Can I ask you your names?"

"Huuyga Neji..." A bored tone spoke up, all the girls gaped.

And looked Hinata's way.

"Hinata! You never told us you had a cousin!!!" Ino whined.

"I ummm f-forgot...." Hinata said weakly. and it was true she truly forgot.. It's a mystery how we didn't run into him considering we always go over to her distric..

"NARUTO UZAMAKI!" Screamed a voice cutting me out of my daze.

From what I could see was that he had striking blonde hair and the kindest blue eyes. He had 3 stripes across his cheeks.

But he was so loud!

"Troublesome"

"OI nice to meet you troublesome" I said mocked poor Shikamaru

which rewarded me a few giggles.

The last one smirked.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

Everyone had got interrupted by someone on a blow horn.

"ATTENTION STUDENTS COME TO THE MAIN ENTRANCE AT ONCE" The main entrance was squishyfiying everyone (If that's even a word).

"Ohayou.. I'm Hatake Kakashi I will be annocing who you'll be sharing your acbons with..." He slurred

"Naruto,Hinata"

"Neji,Tenten" .

"Shikamaru,Ino"

"Sasuke,Sakura"

"Oh and since this year im letting boys with girls YOU BETTER NOT DO ANYTHING AGAINST THE RULES!" Evil aura was leaking off Kakashi.

and the cabin roommates went on....

"Now please report to your rooms."

**To Sasuke and Sakura!!**

Sakura walked beside Sasuke in silence kicking pebbles. Sasuke just watched her from the corner of his eye.

_'Wow when you get a good enough look at her she's kinda....'_

**Cute?Hot?Smexy?**

_Who the hell are you!_

**You simple naive boy i'm your inner.**

_Hn whatever._

They finally reached there cabin.

"I'm taking the top bunk" Sasuke calmly stated and set his things up there.

"Yeah yeah whatever."

**TO HINATA AND NARUTO DUN DUN DUHHHHHHHHH!**

They were already at there cabin putting there things away in silence.

"Hinata-chan" Hinata blushed when he said her name with the _Chan._

"H-hai?"

"You want the top or bottom bunk?"

"b-b-bo-bottom please" Hinata at the thought of sharing a room with Naruto

"Okie dookie!"

After they were done packing.

Naruto's belly grumbled.

"Hinata-chan can you make Naruto some ramen" He said alittle.......well.......weird.

"But I don't g-got any Naruto"

"I DO!"

"O-ok Naruto" She smiled

**TO Neji and Tenten.**

Again they were at the cabin.

"I CALL DIPS ON TOP BUNK!" They both said in unison, and glared at each other.

Then before you no it...

"1-2-3-4 I DECLARE A THUMB WAR!"

A few mins later...

"Oh my god! Is that a split end!"She gasped dramatically and pointed to his hair.

"Where!? Where!?" Was his panicing reply.

**BAM**

"HA I WIN" Tenten jumped all around the room shouting with joy!

So then they started unpacking.

While Neji was trying to burn holes into her back with his glare for pulling a trick threating his 4 years of shampooing and condioning.

**To Ino and Shika!**

In there cabin

"I want the bottom bunk" Said Shikamaru sleepily

"Ok I guess......" Said Ino she started unpacking and unpacking and unpacking and unp- (OKOK WE GET IT SHE GOTS A LOT OF THINGS!)

Then Shikamaru had put clouds at the bottom of the top bunk and started gazing at the picture.

"HEY SHIKAM-

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

"He really is lazy... -.-"

**And Im gonna end it here! Reviews would be nice and suggestions maybe?**

**How'd you like it so far!**

**Sorry I haven't made any updates in my other stories in awhile but im totally obsessed with this paring **

**RyuichixShuichi**

**There so friking adorable!**

**Lol anyways ill try to update as soon as possible!**

**A.s.a.p**

**ASAP!!!!!!!!**

**Oh and if you haven't noticed I decided to rewrite this story all over again thats why it's so different~ Thanks for your support!**


End file.
